


Tights

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Jack catches Alex putting on tights... And finds it hot.





	Tights

"What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
I looked up from sliding the Jack Skellington-patterned tights up my legs and saw Jack standing in the doorway, staring at me in shock, his mouth wide open.  
  
"Me? I'm just err... nothing." I said, wriggling my hips to pull the tights further up my legs.  
  
"Bullshit Alex. Why are you putting tights on?" He replied, stepping through the door and closing it.  
  
"Because... it's embarrassing."  
  
"That's what I was counting on. Tell me." Jack said, his brown eyes twinkling in amusement as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Well, err... They're the only way I can get my skinnies on." I muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh God, don't make me repeat it again."  
  
"C'mon, tell me. Louder this time though." Jack said, his eyes practically burning holes in my face.  
  
"They're the only way I can get into my skinny jeans." I said again, my cheeks stained red.  
  
"That's hot." Jack said so quietly I thought I'd misheard him.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"That's hot."  
  
"What?" I managed to ask before he was pinning me down on the couch.  
  
As his teeth scraped that spot behind my eat, he growled, "Hot, so hot Alex."  
  
"Why now?" I tried to say but my question was lost as I groaned when Jack bit my neck.  
  
I realised that I wasn't doing anything so I cupped his ass with my hands and squeezed lightly, enjoying the moan that ripped from Jack's throat. I slid my right hand along his hip and teased him by touching everywhere but his crotch.  
  
"Just touch it." Jack growled dominantly.  
  
My own dick was aching for friction. I arched my back, trying to gain some friction against Jack's body.  
  
"No. You're not getting any until I get some."  
  
In response to this, I firmly stroked his crotch. He groaned and ground down onto me, giving me some relief.  
  
"Oh God, yes..." I hissed in pleasure, rotating my hips desperately.  
  
"Let's get these damn tights off."  
  
My hands were already yanking the tights down my legs, over my boxers when Jack's long fingers joined me in my task. We pulled them off, Jack standing up briefly so he could fully pull the tights off. The tights were quickly followed by my boxers and his clothes.  
  
Fully-naked, Jack flipped me over and climbed on top of me again.  
  
"Hope Rian and Zack don't come in." I said, feeling one of Jack's fingers push into my hole. I shifted, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"They won't." Jack assured me, slowly adding another finger.  
  
"Jack, that hurts..." I whined.  
  
"It'll get better. Trust me." He whispered, gently kissing my neck.  
  
"Oh fuck." I gasped as his finger found that spot that made my mind and body turn to jelly.  
  
"You like that Alex?" Jack asked, rubbing that spot slow and dirty.  
  
I nodded, unable to make words.  
  
"What about this?" He said as he changed the angle of his fingers slightly to hit my spot dead-on with each thrust of his fingers.  
  
"Fuck, shit. Oh God..." I moaned, "M-more."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! Just do it!" I ordered.  
  
I felt him remove his fingers and it felt empty without them. I heard him open a condom and gasp lightly as he fisted himself as he put it on.  
  
Then he was pushing slowly in, allowing me time to adjust. Soon, he was pressed balls-deep into me and trying not to move.  
  
"G-go." I gasped, unable to take the torture any longer.  
  
"Gladly." Jack said as he pulled out and thrust back in.  
  
He set up a fast rhythm, pounding against my prostate. I groaned needily, wanting him to press deeper and harder. He did so without me asking.  
  
"I'm close Jack!" I panted, feeling the familiar fire building in my lower regions.  
  
He snaked a hand round to the front of me and started to pump me in time with his assault on my prostate. My entire body convulsed as I reached my high, coating Jack's hand and my stomach in white. My muscles squeezed involuntarily around Jack's cock, thus sending him over the edge as well.  
  
We lay there for a moment, regaining our breathes. Then Jack pulled out, leaving me with a sense of loss, and took his condom off. He chucked it in the bin across the room.  
  
"That was awesome." I said, picking my tights up off the floor and pulling them on.  
  
Jack looked shyly over at me and said, blushing, "I've wanted to do that for a long time, y'know?"  
  
"Yeah?" I replied as I fastened my belt on my skinny jeans.  
  
I saw him gulp before he answered, "Yeah, I have."  
  
I went over to him and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "Well, that's good, because I've wanted you to do that for a long time too."  
  
"Y-you're not fucking with me are you?" He asked, nervously twiddling his hair with his long fingers.  
  
I pulled his hand out of his hair and gently kissed each of his fingers.  
  
"No."  
  
Jack's eyes went wide with shock, I presumed.  
  
"R-really?" He stuttered.  
  
I pressed soft kisses to his forehead, "Really."  
  
A relieved grin spread across Jack's face.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
Rian and Zack burst into the room and stopped short when they saw Jack and I cuddled up on the sofa.  
  
"What the hell?" Rian asked, his face scrunching up in confusion.  
  
Zack nudged him and whispered something I couldn't hear.  
  
"Oh! Nice Jack, anyway we've got a show to do."  
  
I got up, pushing Jack off the sofa and laughing when he got up, pouting.  
  
I kissed the pout away. He smiled happily. We left the dressing room hand in hand, both of us smiling.


End file.
